Talk:Criminal Minds:WikiTalk
Long time no see Hey everybody! It's been a long time since I've been here. You guys are doing a great job. The wiki looks awesome. I have been busy for the past two years working on my books series, and haven't had time to edit or supervise. It looks like the current admins are taking care of things nicely. Have a great day and have fun! -- Sec 1971 (talk) 15:53, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :He's aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Welcome back! :D :About those books, as soon as you can, details! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:00, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I watched a new episode of Criminal Minds. Do you Think Criminal Minds wiki Should Have more Articles? I am a very loyal fan of this show,repeats, marathons, I even know the lines usually !! But, at current (even though I have liked in some stuff before) I am finding the addition of Jeanne Triplehorn , as linguistics spec. very mind numbing, it's like having a show whose guest or episode itselfhas been a big bore. So, a few episodes ago, Hotch may leave, they were dealing with money &they go hire a new chracter. How bout act like the real world, and have a budget crunch? Like the real world, they hype tablets @ the "table barely" then there gone for the whole episodes.Then they should really have to down size, & do lower budgets. First, get rid of dead weight i.e tripplhorn,& all team members have to take budget cuts,we can have the beginning of the episode with all that. We have plenty of agents, when they are in the field it's like ....Reid,Morgan,&J.J go here,Hotch,Rossi here. & it begs the dead weight of Blake whatever her name is ( dont care not that invested to even know her name,if Blake is first or last,whichever dont know the other name) EITHER WAY GET RID OF HER. DONT NEED ALL THOSE GENTS, THEN ORIGINAL TEAM WILL GET PROPER VISUAL TIME, it feel's like they're just tacking on a phone call to my girl p.g just get get them on screen. And for god's sake get rid of Strauss have her step down cuz she's in love with Rossi & she has a mild cancer & they can't be together, so, she decides to leave so they can be together. With her out of the main picture get someone with a personality not just a bitch to take her place, or better yet,just a "person" on the other end of the phone. bgdiffer@aol.com Well, to begin with, there's only so much that can be made and having extra pages just to make the wikia big is utterly pointless and detracts from the quality of the pages that are necessary. They DO have a budget crunch in real life and in the show; it's just that hearing it over and over again would get tiring and it can only go so far before becoming irritating. The tablets are used for pictures and information that is necessary for them when the folders haven't been compiled (old habits do die hard) and it is difficult to carry around them as opposed to their cell phones or folders. In fact, it's not as necessary to bring to the field when Garcia can just send them a pic of address to their phones. In addition, it's big government, they basically HAVE to be up-to-date in technology to keep up with the times and baddies. I don't think Blake is dead weight. She obviously brings something to the team and has only been around for a few episodes; we need more time to see if she's a good fit. The team can divide into two teams of three or three teams of two or any other combination that Hotch decides is important at the time. Whether you like it or not, the team has been and always will be a seven-man band (Hotch, Rossi (before him Gideon), Morgan, J.J. (Todd when J.J. was on maternity leave/Seaver when she was transferred), Reid, Garcia, and Blake (before her Elle/Prentiss). There is no getting around it. And I personally don't share your belief that they're 'tacking on a phone call' to Garcia. She is the one that they ALWAYS call when they need information about finding addresses, narrowing down suspect lists, etc. Besides that, it's pretty pointless to call her unless she is emotional and a team member calls her to see if they can help her out, which doesn't happen all that often anyway. It's a job and the clock is ticking before the next victim is killed; they don't have time for idle chatter. Strauss' character was developed that way. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean it'll change. The real world isn't all rosy as it can seem. Without any antagonist (besides the Killer of the Week), it'd get dull over at the BAU. And that's honestly a decent portrayal of how it really is. In order to be of a higher rank and authority, you need to have such a personality. Being nice can only get you so far, especially when politics is involved. And she can't be cut off, she's their boss. She has to be visible. Although she is dealing with alcohol issues, if you remember, so we haven't seen much of her anyway. Iffy88 (talk) 15:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Criminal Minds Episode about a woman who has memories of her biological fathers serial killing :Do yourself, and everybody here, a favor and go to Fanfiction.net, your chances of finding such a crazy plot are higher there than here, where are NONE! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:15, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I found the episode it wasnt a criminal minds episode like I thought it was an x files episode and you didn't have to be rude and a douche about it I was just wondering.All you had to say was that you got the wrong show. I got my shows confused thats what happens when u binge watch to many shows at once. It was a harmless question relax jerk. I wonder: does anyone know how many episodes will be in Season 10? I've been searching everywhere and can't find anything on it. The most episodes listed appear to be 16. A typical seasion is 24. P.S. If you have a source for this too, I'd be very grateful. Thanks! wolfshades (talk) 16:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC)wolfshades